(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular units including a combination of foldable panels (22, 23) mounted on a central divider, particularly a conveyor surface (12) mounted on a frame (13). In particular, the present invention provides modular units with horizontally moveable foldable panels and with a foldable work surface (21) mounted on one of the panels. The modular units can be combined to form a system.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described numerous types of tables mounted on a frame supporting a conveyor. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,549,499 to Parker; 1,558,014 to Jaenicke; 2,523,829 to Hubbell and 2,627,960 to Eberle. Similarly the prior art has described segmented conveyor units which are portable and which can be joined together to form a conveyor system. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,967,397 to Cutler; 1,959,735 to Phillips; 2,594,295 to Cushman; 3,220,527 to Curtis and 3,876,060 to Stease.
The problem with the prior art conveyor units and systems is that they do not provide a separate enclosed work area and work surface adjacent the conveyor surface. Further the work areas beside the units of the prior art conveyor units are not easily modifiable to allow for varying production line manufacturing requirements. Further still the prior art does not provide a conveyor unit with panels which define a separate work area and which can be folded for ease of movement of the system for storage or for repositioning.
The prior art has described modular systems. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,299, 3,430,997 and 4,043,626 to Propst; 3,449,877 to Beckman and 4,067,631 to Kelley. Some of these patents also show space dividers which are joined together to form enclosures. Generally these systems involve panels which are locked together by fastening means and are not foldable into the conveyor unit. The result is that the panels are disassembled from the conveyor unit for repositioning. The conveyor units are then separately disassembled. Such modular systems are manufactured by Westinghouse in Grand Rapids, Mich., referred to as the ASD Modular Factory System, and by Herman Miller in Grand Rapids, Mich. and referred to as the Integrated Facility.TM. System. Such systems are satisfactory but are not easily repositioned.